The Festival
by Yell the Punmeister
Summary: Hijikata and Mitsuba meet on a summer festival.


"Hijikata-san, what are you doing here?"

Mitsuba was standing next to him, browsing the masks that were on display. Judging by what he could see, she was alone. Hijikata frowned.

"You shouldn't be out here."

"But Hijikata-san," she replied smiling, "it's the summer festival and it's been so long since I got a chance to go to one…"

Hijikata threw his half-finished cigarette. He had heard from the others in the Shinsengumi that Mitsuba has come to visit Sougo , which was a cue for him to drown in mountain of work and go on patrols more frequently than usual. However, he had to admit he also counted on her being sick and staying in the room tonight. That's why he took the liberty of patrolling the festival grounds. Thinking back to it, it was a terrible idea and he was really regretting it.

"In any case, I'll tell you again that you shouldn't be here. Come on, I'll take you back home." Hijikata took her hand and started moving through the crowd dragging her with him.

"No." Mitsuba said, alarmed. "I don't want to go home."

He wasn't listening to her; he was pushing through the crowd never letting go of her hand. When they got out of the crowd he felt a hand tugging on his jacket.

"Hijikata-san, please" she said while crying "I haven't seen the fireworks in the crowd since my parents were… I never had a chance after that. I beg you."

He could hear Mitsuba's muffled sobs while she pressed her face onto his jacket. He lit up a cigarette and sighed deeply. Just what is he supposed to do? She is risking her health staying outside on the cold night air. Mitsuba tugged his jacket once more, silently begging him once again.

"Fine, but no mingling with the crowd. Someone might recognize us and if your idiot brother finds out I won't be able to sleep good for a week."

Mitsuba chuckled. She always found Sougo's overprotectiveness quite endearing and amusing, but she could take care of herself. Besides she was with Hijikata now, and that was the safest place in the world.

They found a spot at the hill above the festival grounds and she merrily sat on the grass. Hijikata watched her for couple of moments in awe. Not ten minutes ago she was crying and look at her now. Shaking his head he sat down next to her. Women are such manipulative beings. He lit a cigarette. At her coughs, which she tried so hard to hide, he threw it away.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's okay, I like that part of you." She took his silence as permission to continue. "Even though you're now a figure of law, they show you're a rebel at heart."

He found the sentence so funny he couldn't help but laugh.

"Hijikata-san, what's so funny?" She asked, pretending to be hurt.

"It's nothing." He replied looking at the sky.

He glanced at her, absent-mindedly lighting up another cigarette.

"You snuck out, didn't you?" He asked, trying to keep his tone as casual as he could. That was always a problem when he was talking to her. She sighed.

"Please don't tell him. My brother will get upset. I am fine." Mitsuba replied.

"You knew there was a chance I would take you back home and yet you approached me."

"Ah, because you were lonely."

"Eh?"

"You were sitting there, all alone, watching people. No one should watch fireworks alone."

She hung her head low, afraid to look at him. He wanted to tell her that he was working, but couldn't bring himself to say anything. Then it struck him – it was her who was lonely. Hijikata took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

"It's cold." He said.

They spent the rest of the wait in silence. When the first fireworks showered the place in red, Mitsuba giggled enthusiastically and clapped her hands.

"They are so beautiful!" She said. "Look at that green one, Hijikata-san!"

"Yes, it's nice," replied Hijikata, not taking his eyes from her happy face. She smiled and still watching fireworks, leaned onto his shoulder.

He could spend an eternity like this.

**AN: **Phew, sometimes even 700 words feel like a novel. *ahem* This is a birthday fic. Happy birthday cookie!

How you doing guys? I've been so-so. Had a bad case of some illness where I thought I had a cold for two days until I got high fever and couple of other complications, tho I'm fine now so I have no idea why I'm telling you this. Also, around the period I was getting better, we got floods (again) and this is no fun anymore. The rivers and landslides destroyed infrastructure of the region and we basically spent somle time trying to stop water reaching our basement. Dull business. But now I have flood AU first hand experience that lasted for a year which I can so use. And which I possibly wont use ever in my writings because who the hell writes floods?!

If you wonder why Hijimitsu, cookie loves HijiMitsu. There's also one more birthday fic that I am currently writing but this one is much much harder, because the person who I'm going to give it to is a very good fanfic writer and the pairing is tricky. I threw 5 drafts today because they were all ooc.

I can safely say this fic is ooc too. In my head. And now in your too. Mwahahahahaha!

Ok, I ranted a lot and havent said anything useful. I'm slowly getting back in shape and theres much prompts to be done and Hearing Voices Is Never Good needs to be continued too.

More work, less talking.

Yell out!


End file.
